Lilith
History Lilith's past is largely unknown as many discredit what she says because of the questions surrounding Lilith's mental stability. In the words of Lilith, she's married to Lucifer and has a child by him, her daughter Charmion. She lives in a royal palace in Hell where she is worshipped by all of the people being punished there and is regarded as the Queen of Hell. Lilith is usually found in the woodland, searching for abandoned bodies to feast on. Her favourite is Berlin where she recently bought a derelict mental home to serve as her royal residence in this realm. She is probably most famous for her love to eat dead babies, and more recently, for her dramatic make-over and transformation into somewhat of a fashionista. Divas Unleashed Mysteriously arriving in Divas Unleashed in 2004, Lilith's appearance was much talked about. Her discoloured skin laiden with scars from leprosy, visible warts, a collapsed nose cavity, colourless white eyes and sticky jet black hair repulsed both fans and fellow divas. Lilith's appearance overshadowed anything she achieved in the ring as she became the butt of everyone’s jokes. Lilith's first feud was with Caitlin Fairchild, a fellow menacing monster who stood at 7 foot tall. Regarded as the 'two beasts' of Divas Unleashed, they clashed in a fight that saw Lilith's daughter Charmion powerbombed off the stage and Caitlin’s manager hung by a noose. The feud ended prematurely when Caitlin was sidelined with injury, leaving unfinished business between the two monsters. Caitlin has since left DU. The Occult Lilith struck up an unlikely alliance with Katrina when both divas found themselves being outcast by their peers. The duo called themselves "The Occult" and quickly began to deliver dark messages to the roster and claimed they would taking over and seeking revenge for their treatment. They were managed by Kristin Wallace-Hudson and accompanied to the ring by Lilith's daughter Charmion. The team entered hardship when Katrina decided to pursue single titles to try to complete her belt collection. It was at this time Lilith took an interest in the pervy Exile commentator Renegade. Lilith kidnapped Renegade during an episode of Exile, and the following week they appeared as a couple, with Renegade seemingly brainwashed and responding to every command of Lilith's. After several months of courting, Lilith announced her plans to marry Renegade at a pay-per-view despite still being 'married' to Lucifer. The wedding went ahead but was mysteriously interrupted by an unknown force, rumoured to be the presence of the Devil himself, and as Lilith suddenly vanished from the ring and everyone in it disappeared with no trace. Only Renegade was left, standing in his boxer shorts, but back to normal. After Katrina's success in singles divisions dwindled, The Occult joined forces again. The team always associated themselves with each other despite not teaming together, a mutual agreement to look out for each other. In 2005, Katrina 'betrayed' her partner by having her manager Kristin Wallace-Hudson place the belts on herself and her best friend Kristin rather than putting them on The Occult. This did not break their alliance, although it was strained. Lilith took this opportunity to pursue singles titles, making an attempt to capture the Rockford State Championship but ultimately failing. Lilith became more and more frustrated within DU at her lack of success, her partner's relationship with Kristin and the talk surrounding her appearance. Lilith then announced plans to have surgery to change her appearance. Upon entering 2006, Katrina lost the tag team titles and reunited with Lilith. At this time, Lilith came to the ring cloaked under black clothes having started the surgical procedures to alter her look. The Occult battled Blonde Ambition and Goofy Goths in a three-way feud for the tag belts. Lilith won her first championship at Bitch Bitch Bang Bang by winning the Tag Team Championships. Inspired by this success, Lilith then announced her new face would be ready to debut a month later at Forsaken Destiny III and she would not be seen before then. The Makeover Forsaken Destiny 3 rolled around and Lilith unveiled her new look, to the surprise of many, a black skin-headed woman. The transformation was shocking to many, with a striking facial appearance, new full boobs and a lean body. The Occult retained the tag titles at the event and held them for the rest of 2006. In 2010, it was revealed that Lilith had spent over $75,000 on changing her appearance. Unleashed Championship In late 2006, a tournament for the vacant Unleashed Championship and Lilith was entered. Her first match was a shock victory over former champ Yuku Shiro who was regarded as a favourite for the tournament. Lilith made it into the tournament finals, even overcoming a shady attempt by Krysta Taylor to thwart the Occult's progress. At Passion & Warfare, Lilith defeated Tiger Lily to become the new Unleashed Champion. This championship victory split up The Occult due to Katrina's jealousy over Lilith's new title. The former partners begun feuding and fighting each other on a weekly basis, blaming each other for their loss of the tag championships and digging out all of their suppressed anger from their time teaming together. After a short reign as champion, Lilith lost her championship to Yuku Shiro at Nuclear Pussy 4. Lilith would remain in the championship scene for a while afterwards, having established herself as a main event star. Lilith had a chance to regain her championship at "Every Bitch But Me", a PPV designed in Lilith's honour (and the second only woman to have a PPV designed in her likeness). However, Felicity was the victor when she defeated Lilith, Katrina and Yuku Shiro to earn her first reign as Unleashed Champion. The feud with Katrina, however, continued and reached it's climax at Forsaken Destiny 4 where Lilith beat her in a singles match. Angels of Death Lilith took a break from Divas Unleashed, wanting time off to recover from a hectic schedule and having acculumated injuries. Lilith blamed these injuries on Katrina, claiming she was "too fucking stiff". In 2007, Lilith returned to Divas Unleashed after a hyped appearance to recruit the divas Morrigan and Kristina to a new dark stable called "Angels of Death". The aim being Lilith would manage the two divas and guide them to success within DU. However, Lilith soon tired of Morrigan's antics so Kristina and Lilith decided to ditch her. Kristina and Lilith then briefly compeated as a duo until Lilith was sidelined with another injury. Kristina subsequently left the company, and Angels of Death disbanded. Feud with Luna Lilith made a brief return to Divas Unleashed as part of the company's anniversary celebrations. Her return was built up by mysterious cut shots of high heels getting out of cars, cutaways of a tall figure walking down the halls. Lilith was then seen in conversation with Luna, offering her an alliance which Luna ultimately rejected. Lilith handled the rejection badly and attacked Luna, setting Luna's dressing room on fire with Luna inside. After being rescued from the blaze by Katie Kooper, Luna and Lilith began to feud for several weeks until they met at Forsaken Destiny V in London, where Luna defeated her in the ring. Current Activity Lilith has recovered from her injury (a torn triceps) but has stated she is not ready to come back to Divas Unleashed, although has hinted at a possible return in 2010. Fashion icon & personal life Lilith has been regarded as an unlikely fashion icon within Divas Unleashed. Since her appearance at the Femmys 2007 in a stunning dress with a plunging neckline which was the most talked about dress of the night, and earned her the number 2 spot on Krysta Taylor's Best Dressed list and there is often buzz around what Lilith will wear to the awards, and has consistently been favoured by fans for her outfit choices. In 2008, Lilith attended the Femmys 2008 in a more conservative outfit. She spent part of the year in Africa, exploring the continent, and pictures of her travels were posted to her MySpace. She graced the cover of Vanity Fair in 2008. Although stating she has no plans to embark on acting, Lilith is rumoured to be considering the offer of a part in an upcoming John Malkovich movie entitled "Interviews with Hideous Men". There are also rumours that Universal Studios are interested in making a horror movie with Lilith in a starring role. Trademark Moves * Hellish Nightmares - Stalling suplex into sit-down piledriver (Finisher) * Ashes To Ashes - Lilith stands on the top turnbuckle with her opponent. Lilith pulls her opponent into a Fisherman's suplex from the top rope. * Autoerotic Asphyxiation - Lilith straddles her opponent and wraps both her hands around her opponent's neck. Lilith then pushes forward, extending her legs into the air and handstands on her opponent, applying maximum pressure to their neck. Lilith lets out an loud scream as she does this. * Cyrosa - Lilith bites into the wrist of her opponent and doesn't stop until she draws blood. Once she draws blood, she tastes it and has an orgasmic expression on her face. * Dance With The Devil - Lilith grabs her opponent by the hair, runs towards the turnbuckle and hair mare's them into the corner. Lilith does this into every corner, before releasing her opponent. * Tracy's Flaw - Lilith sits on the top turnbuckle with her opponent facing her. Lilith clutches the opponent by the throat, stands up and jumps forward slamming them into the canvas with a sit-down chokeslam. Titles Held * DU Unleashed Championship * DU Tag Team Championship Nicknames * The Demon Goddess Theme Music *"Planet Hell" by Nightwish *"Alone In My Room" by Skin *"Just Let The Sun" by Skin *"Charlie Big Potato" by Skunk Anansie External links * Divas Unleashed * Lilith's MySpace Page Gallery Victoria-wwe.jpg Aaa Mickie James-1 (38).jpg MarkBisley.jpg Eyes only.jpg SD 625 Photo 101-1.jpg RAW 862 Photo 021.jpg Uew.png SidVicious010.jpg DANIEL BRYAN NOC 09192010ej 0195b1.jpg Normal swuxkk.jpg Maryse-day2.jpg 4- The conceited French-Canadian Maryse eyes the Divas Champion .jpg Jon-bones-jones 235x300.jpg 34pb52x.jpg.png Steelfear.png StygianofSteel.png Sty EW.jpg SistaA RRXX 05.jpg Mimimandyambmania3.png Mschif.jpg 70ud1c.jpg Dmcmimi.png Sable.jpg Doa08.jpg Chris Loki e-wiki.jpg Dgniox.jpg Curt-hawkins display image.jpg Seth-Rogen1.jpeg Logo 4.png Maybe logo.png Svierge.png Thing.png Logo 8.png Extremefederationlogopsae8.png LannieRae2.jpg 5176 650.jpeg John Hennigan, John Morrison, Johnny Nitro.jpg LannieRae1.jpg 5768561812 6da8bc9192.jpg Ty-WorldChamp.jpg PCW on P-SPAN logo.jpg NewWorldTitle.jpg WZCWEurasianBelt.jpg Sky Spank.gif Logo 3.png Snapshot of me 10.png Dragon 28515.jpg ScarletSteele01.jpg Th roh03.jpg 200px-American Dragon .jpg Category:Divas Unleashed L